Inesperado
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Fic para la Korrasami Week 2015 Día 7:Inesperado Asami recibe un regalo muy especial por parte de Korra en su cumpelaños 23
1. Inesperado

**Inesperado**

Era próximo el cumpleaños 23 de Asami Sato, y el primero que pasaría sin su padre, esto la deprima mucho, pero claro que tenía s Korra, su amada Avatar que siempre sabía que hacer o que regalarle.

"No sé qué regalarle a Asami" Korra se frustraba frente a los hermanos maestros, que solo la veían mientras ellos arreglaban el hogar que compartían.

"Algo que le guste mucho ella, eso es obvio" Bolin sugería mientras movía unas cajas.

"No tengo dinero para regalarle algo muy costoso"

"Tú podrías hacerlo a mano" Mako le comentaba a su ex, él tenía razón Asami amaba los regalos hechos a mano que Korra hacía, como esa vez que con metal control hizo una figurita de un Sato-móvil, Asami aun lo guardaba en su oficina.

"No, quiero regalarle algo espectacular. Algo que ella vea y sonría como nunca"

"Ella amaría lo que le regales, así sea unos chocolates" Bolin hablaba con verdad, pero Korra estaba necia a regalarle algo mejor.

"Aún tengo tiempo de pensarlo ¿Ustedes que le regalaran?" Estaba curiosa la joven Avatar, tal vez las ideas de sus amigos la ayudarían a elegir el regalo perfecto.

"Yo le compre un peluche de hurón de fuego, tendrá su propio Pabu"

"Creí que algo sencillo como una bufanda le gustaría" Bolin y Korra miraban a Mako ¿Qué problema tenia Mako con las bufandas?

"Debo pensar bien que regalarle a mi Asami. Gracias por su ayuda" Y así la sureña se despedía de sus amigos.

Los días pasaban y aun no sabía que regalarle ¿Flores? Muy trillado ¿Chocolates? Cliché ¿Ropa? Es Asami Sato, tiene toda la ropa del mundo en su closet ¿Joyas? Korra no tenía ni dinero para pagar quien le cortara el cabello, menos para joyas ¿Una cena? El mismo caso, Asami siempre pagaba las cenas, para el pesar del Avatar. Si trataba de hacer algo podría hartar a Asami, pero entonces una iluminación llegaba hacía ella, algo que hizo que se diera cuenta de cuál era el regalo perfecto para su amada. Necesitaba actuar ya si quería tenerlo a tiempo.

-El día del cumpleaños-

En la mansión Sato…

Todos estaban reunidos celebrando, charlando, divirtiéndose, todo por celebrar el cumpleaños de una de las chicas más geniales que conocían. La familia de Mako y Bolin, estaba tan agradecida que ellos mismos habían decorado y preparado todo para la fiesta, Varrick y Zhu-Li se encargaban de llevar el evento principal, un mover basado en la vida de Asami Sato, una biografía. Tenzin y su familia habían llevado algunos bocadillos, que Meelo y Rohan rápidamente devoraban dejando preocupado a Tenzin sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos más pequeños.

¿Y Korra? Ella estaba desaparecida toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, ni siquiera Asami sabía dónde estaba, y esto la deprimía esperaba que su novia estuviera presente en su cumpleaños 23, en especial al ser su primer cumpleaños sin su padre, y el numero 17 sin su madre.

Más horas pasaban y todos se divertían con lo que pasaba, como ese momento en que pusieron la mover de Varrick, parecía un cuento fantástico, y sin saberlo hasta Nuktuk había aparecido en la película ayudando a Asami a salvar al Avatar del malvado revolucionario rojo, Zaheer, y su poderoso veneno. Todo lo que contaba era ridículo, nada había ocurrido como el sureño lo había pintado, pero la joven amaba el detalle que su socio le había hecho.

Y era la hora del pastel y los regalos, la parte favorita de Bolin, claro por el pastel, no tanto por los regalos, ya que no era su fiesta.

"Deberíamos esperar a Korra" Una deprimida Asami sugería, quería que su novia estuviera ahí cuando partiera el pastel, pidiera su deseo y abriera sus regalos.

"Nadie sabe dónde está y ya es bastante tarde" Comentaba el hijo de Aang, no quería que Asami pensara mal de Korra, pero era cierto que nadie sabía dónde estaba.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Vamos al pastel" La voz de la CEO sonaba quebradiza, como si quisiera llorar, pero se resistiera a hacerlo en público y arruinar el ambiente.

La joven Sato soplaba las velitas de su pastel y al mismo tiempo pedía su deseo, el cual no era secreto, todos sabían que su deseo era que Korra apareciera y festejaran juntas este momento, lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Después Bolin y su primo Tu cargaban todos los regalos que Asami había recibido ese día.

Regalos que Asami habría mientras comían del pastel que la abuela de los hermanos había cocinado como mucho cariño a la chica que consideraba de su familia por haberles brindado un hogar todo estos años. Asami comenzaba a abrir los regalos como si fuera una niña de nuevo "Bolin, es un peluche de Pabu, es tan lindo, casi tanto como el original" La joven abrazaba a su bonachón amigo, quien le regresaba el abrazo por uno marca Bolin. Luego seguía el de Mako "Una bufanda, que lindo detalle, pero ¿Una bufanda?" Dudaba la CEO al ver el regalo de su ex novio.

"Creo que necesitaras una algún día" Estaba orgulloso el hermano mayor de Bolin, para él ese era un gran regalo.

"Muchas gracias" Abrazaba la joven al maestro fuego con mucho cariño, a pesar de su pasado ella seguía queriendo a Mako, claro como amigos. Era el turno del regalo de Tenzin y su familia, se veía sencillo, así que no podría adivinar que era, hasta que al abrirlo se encontró con unos pergaminos algo viejos, eran sobre historias de amor como la de Omashu "Supuse que te gustaría leer historias así, a las chicas les gustan ese tipo de cosas ¿No?" Preguntaba el maestro aire acariciando su barba y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si, tienes razón. Muchas Gracias, Tenzin. Es un lindo obsequio" La joven de ojos verdes no podía romperle el corazón al hombre que le habría brindado ayuda después de que su padre intentara matarla al descubrir su alianza con los igualitarios.

La fiesta por fin terminaba, y Korra seguía sin aparecer, esto deprimía tanto a Asami que no sabía qué hacer, en especial cuando todos sus amigos comenzaron a retirarse.

"Confía en Korra, ella vendrá" Mako tomaba a Asami del hombro para tranquilizarla, acción que si la calmaba, pero a la vez hacia que se sintiera peor de no haber visto a su novia.

-Más tarde ese día-

Asami estaba a punto de dormir abrazando el peluche que Bolin le había regalado, las lágrimas la invadían, Korra no apareció en ningún momento y seguro tendría una excusa barata para explicar porque no apareció en ningún momento. Un golpe en la ventana sacaba a Asami de sus pensamientos, y al abrirla ahí estaba Korra, con esa sonrisa típica de ella.

"Korra ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana?" Primero preguntaba confundida la CEO, pero al recordar lo que su novia le hizo su voz cambiaba a una de enojo "¿Cómo puedes venir con esa sonrisa después de que me abandonaste en mi fiesta de cumpleaños?" Y ahora era tristeza y lágrimas saliendo de su ser "Tú sabías que este era el primer cumpleaños sin mi papá y me haces esto"

"Asami, estuve todo el día arreglando tu regalo de cumpleaños. Sé que eso no justifica no haber aparecido, y también sé que te sientes mal y no me perdonaras por lo que hice, pero necesito que vengas conmigo" Korra tomaba a su novia de la mano, había seguridad en su agarre, cosa que hizo que Asami dejara de estar triste "Confías en mi ¿No?"

La joven Sato dudaba, pero la mirada de Korra la hacía cambiar de opinión "Esta bien, ire contigo"

"Perfecto. Primero necesito que te pongas esta venda en los ojos" Entregaba la Avatar la venda a su novia, quien dudando se ponía la tela cubriendo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Sentía como sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso ya que Korra ahora la cargaba en sus brazos "Será un viaje largo, pero no te quites la venda en ningún momento"

Ambas chicas salían de la mansión y con ayuda de su aire control y una bola hecha de dicho elemento volaban por la ciudad a una velocidad que en minutos llegaban a un gigantesco pilar de energía amarilla, era el portal al mundo espiritual, lugar que habían visitado juntas antes. Korra cargaba a su novia hasta el portal y entraban sin que Asami se diera cuenta.

Por fin llegaban al mundo espiritual, y Korra no dejaba de cargar a su amada por diversos jardines llenos de flores y varios espíritus, hasta que arribaron a una colina hermosa llena de árboles, mariposas espirituales y flores. La brisa golpeaba a Asami en el rostro, una brisa diferente a la del mundo de los humanos, y ella reconocía la sensación del mundo espiritual por su tiempo en ese lugar con Korra.

"Hemos llegado, te quitare la venda, pero debes prometerme que cerraras los ojos y no los abrirás hasta que yo te diga ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien" Asentía la CEO cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como la venda se despegaba de sus ojos.

"Ábrelos ahora" Korra sonreía, mientras Asami abría sus ojos y frente a ella estaban 2 figuras, un hombre y una mujer "Sorpresa"

La joven de mayor edad no lo creía, eran sus padres. Hiroshi y Yasuko Sato, parados frente a ella como cuando vivían "¿Qué te pasa, Asami?" Hiroshi preguntaba ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hija.

"Parece que no nos conocieras" Yasuko secundaba a su esposo, mientras le sonreía a su única hija.

"Korra ¿Cómo?"

"Me tomó todo el día, pero logre traerlos para tu cumpleaños. Era el primero sin tu padre y creí que querrías verlo, y también a tu mamá. Ella es muy agradable" La joven Avatar le sonreía a su novia, su hermosa novia que comenzaba a llorar, se sentía mal por haber pensado lo peor de su novia, cuando ella solo quería su felicidad "Ve con ellos. Tienen mucho que hablar"

"Sí" Asami corría a donde sus padres, mientras Korra veía esto, definitivamente esto había sido un regalo inesperado[1].

 **Notas del autor:**

-Este es el fic final de esta semana Korrasami, ojala les hayan gustado mis fics. Algunos tendrán continuación y otros no.

[1] Si quieren saber más de esto puedo escribir otro one-shot para continuarlo.

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo, acepto críticas constructivas, reviews y pues cualquier comentario positivo o que me ayude a mejorar.


	2. Sus Padres

**Sus padres**

Korra descansaba recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol espiritual mientras veía a Asami charlar con sus padres, la sonrisa en su rostro la animaba mucho. Su novia solía ser una persona que siempre demostraba alegría, pero nunca una felicidad tan real como la que veía en este momento, bueno quizá cuando confesaron lo que sentían la una por la otra la vio sonreír así, pero no recordaba otra ocasión.

"Hay tanto que necesitamos hablar. No saben cuánto los extraño. Lo sola que me siento a veces sin ustedes cerca de mí" Asami abrazaba a sus padres mientras decía esto, pero ellos la miraban confundidos por este comentario.

"¿Qué hay del Avatar? No deberías sentirte sola a su lado" Yasuko Sato comentaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña.

"No me malentiendan. Yo amo a Korra y cada segundo que estoy con ella, pero ustedes son mis padres y los necesito también a mi lado"

"Comprendemos, princesa. Pero ahora tienes a alguien que te ama y hará lo que sea por ti. Solo mira todo lo que hizo para que tuvieras el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Algo que nosotros nunca hubiéramos logrado" Comentaba Hiroshi Sato al mismo tiempo que tomaba el hombro de su hija y le sonreía igual que su querida esposa lo hacía.

La tierna escena hacía que Korra se sintiera muy feliz, esto era lo que Asami necesitaba, lo que quería desde el fondo de su corazón. Y el Avatar lo había hecho una realidad, no, Korra lo había hecho realidad.

Las horas pasaban, o eso parecía, el tiempo no funciona igual en el mundo espiritual que en el mundo de los humanos, pero para cualquiera que estuviera ahí podrían parecer horas transcurridas. Pero para la familia que se reunía después de tanto tiempo parecían segundos tras contarse algunas historias, o ponerlos al tanto de lo que pasaba en la Ciudad o en Industrias Futuro. Por su parte Korra lograba quedarse dormida, estaba cansada después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder llevar a Hiroshi y Yasuko Sato en este bello día.

Pero por desgracia estaba a punto de terminar este hermoso momento familiar, era hora de que los padres de Asami volvieran a descansar, para tristeza de su única hija que estaba realmente disfrutando algo que hacía tantos años que no pasaba en su vida.

Yasuko miraba en dirección de una dormida Korra y luego observaba a su hermosa princesa "Hija, quisiéramos pedirte un gran favor, si no es molestia, claro" Esta pregunta confundía a Asami, pero por sus padres haría lo que fuera.

"No es molestia ¿Qué necesitan?" Sonreía ahora la joven Sato, si ella podía hacer algo por sus padres aunque fuera por última vez estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

"Queremos hablar con Korra" Ahora decía Hiroshi sonriéndole a su esposa y a su hija, quien no entendía, no esperaba que su padre quisiera hablar con la joven Avatar, pero si eso era lo que querían ella no tenía problemas.

La chica de ojos color esmeralda se acercaba a donde dormía plácidamente su novia, y con delicadeza se encargaba de hacerla despertar moviéndola un poco mientras le hablaba "Korra, despierta" Y con esto la sureña abría sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su querida Asami.

"Amo despertar y ver tu rostro con esa mirada que me enamora como si fuera la primera vez que te conocí" Una adormilada sureña comentaba haciendo sonrojar a Asami, este tipo de palabras por parte de su amada Avatar siempre la hacían sentir como su corazón se derretía de amor, sus padres tenían razón acerca del amor de Korra hacia ella.

"Gracias. No sabes cómo te amo y amo todo lo que dices de mi, Korra. Pero por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor. Mis padres quieren hablar contigo, vamos, ven conmigo" La mayor ayudaba a la chica de ojos azules a levantarse ya que aun se encontraba adormilada y le costaba mucho ponerse de pie, para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraban los señores Sato.

"Hola, señor y señora Sato" Korra hacía una reverencia ante la pareja, quienes le regresaban el saludo de la misma forma.

"Avatar Korra, es un placer verla de nuevo. Quisiera hablar con usted" Decía Hiroshi Sato mientras se ponía bastante serio "Quiero disculparme formalmente por todo el daño que cause tanto a usted como a mi amada Ciudad Republica. Estaba equivocado y lo lamento mucho. Me deje cegar por una tonta venganza" Korra solo se limitaba a ver al padre de su novia, ella ya lo había perdonado por todo luego de que sacrificó su vida para salvar a su hija y a toda la Ciudad "También quiero pedirle que cuide mucho a mi Asami, que nunca la abandone, no la deje sufrir más se lo suplico. Es algo que yo no pude hacer como padre y ahora que he muerto no podre cuidarla. Por eso se la encargo mucho, por favor" La voz del hombre demostraba una preocupación real que Korra no podría ignorar. Y en Asami provocaba que sintiera un dolor en su pecho por escuchar a su padre, una tristeza inimaginable.

"Le prometo que la cuidare, señor Sato. Ella es muy importante para mí y daría mi vida para que ella siempre este bien" Korra sonreía sinceramente, este era una promesa que cumpliría por toda su vida.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, Avatar Korra. Se nota que usted ama a mi Asami en serio" Hiroshi le regresaba la sonrisa, él sabía que la sureña cumpliría su promesa.

"Korra, ayuda a que mi pequeña Asami siempre sea feliz. Hazla feliz. Y no olvides que ahora tú también eres parte de nuestra familia, pequeña Korra, por lo tanto se feliz tú también y cuídate mucho" Yasuko Sato le daba un abrazo a Korra, abrazo que la joven regresaba con mucho cariño, definitivamente Asami no exageraba cuando decía que su madre era realmente hermosa tanto en su físico como en su forma de ser.

Y por fin Asami comenzaba a llorar, sus padres incluso después de la muerte solo querían lo mejor para ella, y Korra también lo quería, era algo muy tierno, extrañaría aun más a sus padres después de escuchar lo que hablaron con su amada sureña, pero no estaría sola porque Korra estaría siempre a su lado hasta el final de sus días. El Avatar y los señores Sato abrazaban a Asami para tranquilizarla, es lo que necesitaba en ese momento tan conmovedor y triste a la vez.

Era hora irse y los padres de Asami se alejaban desapareciendo conforme se alejaban mientras Korra y Asami solo observaban esta triste escena "Te agradezco mucho este detalle, Korra. Por un momento creí que habías olvidado mi cumpleaños, pero veo que solo querías que fuera el mejor de todos gracias" Besaba la mejilla de la sureña haciéndola sonrojar, pero estos besitos siempre le encantaban a la joven Avatar.

"Tú sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti, en especial cuando estas tan triste como lo estuviste en este cumpleaños" Había una sonrisa en el sonrojado rostro de la sureña que hacían que Asami quisiera besarla más, pero por su bien debía contenerse o quién sabe si solo serían besos.

"¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa? Necesito descansar, fueron muchas emociones para un solo día" La heredera Sato tomaba a su novia de la mano para invitarla a volver a su humilde hogar.

"Me parece una buena idea"

Y con esto ambas chicas caminaban al portal para regresar a casa después de tan Inesperado regalo de cumpleaños.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Bueno, algunos me habían pedido una continuación de este fic, y aquí se las traigo. Ya saben lo que dicen "Es mejor tarde que nunca"

-Lamento que fuera tan corto, pero no se me ocurrió que más poner

-Muchas gracias por leer todo lo que escribo.


End file.
